


Hot Blackmail

by Merci



Category: DOGS - Fandom
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, Bondage, Cock Rings, Dildos, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sado-Masochism, Sex Toys, Voyeurism, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-04
Updated: 2010-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-16 20:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merci/pseuds/Merci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Badou hadn’t managed to escape from Domino’s men after taking the incriminating picture of the don in bondage gear?  What if Domino gave him one option to survive?  What if it involved more bondage?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Blackmail

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own Domino, Badou, or Dogs: Bullets  & Carnage. I am making no profit from this fanfiction.
> 
> This was inspired by 2013’s art of a ["gentleman" who reminded me of Domino](http://yaoi.y-gallery.net/view/589853/). That guy loves his bondage, and I figured it might be fun to play around with that. Badou is my favourite, so I’m always throwing him into these situations.
> 
> Who is Domino? I know, he’s not a popular/current character! Remember the first Dogs manga? Badou took a picture of him as he was being whipped on a sawhorse and so Domino sent his goons out to capture Badou. It led to a big turf war in which Badou owned all the men and spared Domino’s life by giving him a cigarette.
> 
> This story has some non-con themes. While I’m not a fan of rape or anything like that, and I don’t think this is on the heavy end of non-con, I wanted to warn people that, yes, Badou gets tied up and molested. He likes it pretty quickly, so there’s not a lot of “No, don’t touch me there”. Still, it could be a trigger for someone, so that’s a warning.

Delicious smoke curled through the air, wafting up from Domino’s cigarette and teasing Badou endlessly. He swept a gloved hand across his black hair, slicking it into place and his pencil-thin moustache bent as he sneered.

Badou sat across the table from him, red hair falling over his shoulders and eyebrow twitching. He twisted his hands, but the leather straps were strong around his forearms. Giving up, he strained forward, trying to sniff the air. “Got a smoke?”

“Yes, but not for you,” Domino’s voice was cool and sharp. “Do you know why I’ve brought you here?”

Badou tried to keep from smirking and nodded solemnly, wishing for the hundredth time that he hadn’t snapped the damn picture, or that he’d at least managed to escape afterward. He sucked at negotiating, but it seemed to be his only option at the moment, so he looked up at Domino and nodded. “Yeah, I got it,” he shifted his body. “Let me go and I’ll show you where it is.”

The room seemed to darken. “So,” Domino said, smoke escaping his mouth. “You have the film?”

Badou swallowed thickly and nodded, quickly indicating his pocket. He twisted his arms, but the leather straps weren’t budging. “I didn’t even take the film out of the camera; it’s all here in my pocket. I didn’t make copies. If you let me go…” His green eye darted around the room in the hopes of escape. Who was he kidding? He was a dead man no matter what kind of deal he tried.

Domino tapped his cigarette against the tray. _He hadn’t looked that intimidating when he’d been naked and straddling that sawhorse…_

“I’ll take the film,” he said, not making any move to retrieve it. “But I’m going to punish you for eavesdropping outside my window.” Domino rolled the cigarette between his fingers, as if contemplating its shape before fixing Badou with a dangerous look. “You saw me in a very compromising position.”

“H-hey,” Badou squirmed, wishing he could put his hands up to defend himself. “I’ll forget I ever saw you. I promise!”

“I’m tempted to cut out your other eye to make sure you remember that promise—!” The cigarette snapped in his fingers before he heaved a breath and regained his composure. “Sometimes I like to be the sadist instead of the masochist in my games. While my guys enjoy whipping me, I can never find one that will let me return the favour…” His eyes were sharp as they grazed over Badou’s withering form.

The smoker tried to hide behind a wave of red hair. His heart thudded loudly in his ears and his stomach flip-flopped as Domino stepped around his desk and clamped Badou’s chin between strong fingers.

Badou Nails was restrained beyond what was comfortable. Well, what he was accustomed to, anyway, with his ankles lashed to the chair legs. His skin crawled and he looked up at the other man. He tried to keep his expression neutral, but he could just feel Domino eating him up. _Fuck_. “And then I can go?”

A simple question. Little words, and yet, they sparked a dangerous grin across the other man’s face. He felt his last shred of bravery peeling away, lost somewhere on the floor as Domino loomed over him.

His gloved hand disappeared into his breast pocket, withdrawing a long, silver handle that flicked out a metal blade. It glinted in the light, reflecting Badou’s vexed face in its surface.

“F-fine… do what you want.” The words felt worn as they moved over Badou’s lips and he bowed his head. What could he do? He sat passively, expecting the worst as the blade slipped under the collar of his shirt and moved down his chest. The material ripped in its wake, threads breaking apart as the don ripped his shirt in two.

Domino moved swiftly, skillfully, and Badou didn’t want to contemplate how much experience he’d gleaned in cutting clothes from submissives’ bodies. He held still, sucking in a breath as the blade teased at the fastenings to his jeans. Really, did he have to cut—yes, apparently he did need to cut his jeans in two. Badou watched as Domino pulled the torn clothing from his body, leaving him completely naked.

Badou chanced a look down to his dick that sat in his lap; placid and uninterested. Fuck, it almost looked scared. His freckled thighs quivered as he subconsciously tensed against his bonds. He couldn’t see or feel his hands, but he guessed that they were probably some shade of white from all the blood that wasn’t making it that far along his arms.

Domino touched him once more, his gloved fingers grazing across his cheek. Badou instinctively flinched away, glaring through a curtain of red as Domino snarled in warning and slapped his face.

Badou reeled from the blow and did his best to sit still. Fingers returned to ghost across his chest, raking over his belly before squeezing his penis in a rough grip. “Fuck, that hurt, dick!” he spat on the ground and glared up at the powerful man. “Do whatever you want, but can you please stop abusing my cock? I’ll need the damn thing to take a piss later.”

Domino squeezed tighter, his dark eyes slithering across Badou’s pale, freckled form. He dragged his free hand over Badou’s belly, reaching between his legs to tease his scrotum.

“Please…” Badou croaked as Domino pulled on his balls. “P-please… give me a smoke…” His priorities were beyond fucked. If he could just smoke while Domino molested him it would make things so much better. Exponentially better, even. He looked imploringly into the don’s black eyes, hoping he felt some spark of compassion. It was a long shot, but as the man with the power withdrew a cigarette, Badou felt the goddess of hope smile upon him.

This was it. Maybe.

No, definitely. This had to be it. As the filter was placed between his lips Domino brought the cigarette to life. The smoke filled Badou’s mouth and lungs in a delicious rush and the naked smoker leaned forward in bliss.

“Oh, _yeah_ …” he groaned.

He reluctantly exhaled and sucked back another puff, looking up to Domino with a prayer in his eye that he’d let him finish.

Please, just let him finish that cigarette. It didn’t matter that he was naked, or that a sadistic asshole was about to fuck him up. Feeling the stirrings of his cock against his leg didn’t even bother him, as long as he could have that last smoke.

Exhaling, he looked down into his lap and saw his dick half-hard, as if it were greeting him. _‘You haven’t played with me in a while, I’ll take what I can get, asshole!’_

Domino released his dick and plucked the cigarette from Badou’s mouth and set it in a glass tray. He turned back to his captive and ran a gloved hand along his inner thigh. Domino squeezed his leg, pushing it to the side and making his half-hard cock bounce between his legs.

His penis was a traitor and Badou glared at the stiff organ, as if that alone would hurt its feelings.

Domino drew his hand back sharply, black-clad fingers long and dangerous in the moment before they struck Badou’s thigh. The leather gloves stung and the don’s lips drew back over his teeth as he repeated the action again and again, smacking waves of sharp pain over the pale flesh, making the freckled limbs burn red.

Badou’s dick didn’t wane in its interest.

Domino released Badou’s thigh and stepped back, seeming to appraise what he had to work with, before turning back to his desk. Badou’s heart thumped in his chest as he heard a wooden drawer slide open and Domino rifled around its contents.

He might have guessed it would be sex toys. He should have known. But even Badou’s depraved mind couldn’t fathom the don would keep butt plugs in his desk drawer. He didn’t even want to contemplate the purpose of the long pieces of rubber lined with large balls and headed by a thick handle. They reminded him of anal beads, but far more… sinister. He looked back to Domino, ready to plead for a bit of mercy.

“Can’t we--?”

“Shut up,” Domino hissed and produced a shiny red ball-gag. Badou was helpless to resist as the don approached him and tilted his head back, forcing the ball into his mouth. The straps latched together in a mess of red hair, and he stood back to take a look.

Badou gasped around the gag, licking the shiny, rubber surface and trying to breathe around it. He glared at Domnio. He could just imagine what he looked like. He bowed his head forward, sucking hard on the ball and trying to get accustomed to it. When he looked up, Domino was digging in the drawer once more and producing more toys, which he carefully set them on the desktop. The glassy surface reflected them like a mirror, and Badou pulled at his bonds again, praying most of the toys wouldn’t be used.

A shiny red butt plug made its way into view, its bright colour matching the ball gag that resisted all efforts made by Badou’s teeth. It stood upright, catching the light in a way that triggered an impulse in Badou’s mind. The colour was unnatural, like a cartoon apple, and as his eye lingered on its petite, smooth form, his mind flickering with the notion that it was for him.

Wait! He didn’t want this, damnit! He squeezed his eye shut and shook his head, wondering what the hell he was thinking as he focused his attention on Domino once more.

The don was preoccupied as he weighed two leather whips in each hand. They both trailed down behind the desk and Badou shuddered to think of how they would be used. He peered down to his lap, seeing his penis twitching there, unknowing of the pain that might be in its future.

Badou cleared his throat, drawing Domino’s attention. He tried to beg the other man, ‘don’t whip my dick, man!’ but it came out as “Dmmmmpfh mmpfh immmf mffff!”

Domino smacked the whips on the table, their long cords sliding over the glass and he locked eyes with Badou. “Yes, that’s the look I wanted.” He reached into the drawer and produced a camera. It was nicer than Badou’s little piece of shit, and the flash burst across the room, capturing forever Badou’s desperate expression.

Badou stopped moving the moment the flash blinded him. Fuck! He blinked furiously, but the after-image of the light danced before his eye and he couldn’t see what Domino was doing. What whip did he choose? The answer to that question came with a sudden stinging sensation that burned across his thighs. He tried to cry out, but the gag muffled all his protests and Domino hauled back to whip him again.

The corded lashes rang painful over his skin as his eye recovered its sight. He watched, desperate for the safety of his dick as the whip abused his thighs, leaving thin welts in its wake. The marks burned, marring his skin and making it burn red as waves of hot pain radiated down his legs and up through his groin. He groaned around the gag and tilted his head back, giving over to the hot feeling that pooled in his lap and seemed to eat him alive.

This was nothing like the beatings he usually got.

The whip suddenly seared across his chest and he snapped forward. “Pay attention,” the don said lightly. “I can make this much harder on you if you’re bad.”

Badou said nothing. He didn’t even try to mumble around the gag. He breathed sharply through his nose, holding Domino’s glare for as long as he could before the don released him and turned back to the table.

“Something to keep you focused…” his voice trailed off as his hand paused over a shiny red object.

Badou’s heart skipped in his chest as Domino picked the apple-coloured butt plug. His legs burned hot as he adjusted himself in the chair, wondering how this would work as Domino reached into the drawer and withdrew a bottle of lubricant.

Thank God for small miracles, Badou thought as he watched Domino smear some of the liquid over the dull, rounded tip.

“Up,” Domino turned back to him.

Badou tilted his head. “Whffff?”

The whip burned a welt into his chest, sharp and fast.

Domino inclined his head upward, his eyebrows raised expectantly.

Badou scrambled, pushing himself out of the chair and bowing backwards as far as he could, breathing harshly as he braced awkwardly against the floor. The leather straps wrenched his arms back and his cheeks burned hot with shame as he stared at the ceiling, hoping it was ‘up’ enough for the don.

The ceiling filled Badou’s vision as he felt the plug wedged under his bottom. Slick fingers pushed his ass apart and guided the rounded tip to the swirl of muscle that Badou had tried to keep as virginal as possible (with varying degrees of success).

He squeezed his eye shut as he felt the rounded nub begin its entrance. Domino stepped back, and Badou was left to hold himself up over the plug. He breathed deeply as he held steady, his muscles solid in his effort. He steadied his breathing, panic beginning to bubble as his legs started to twitch. He rolled his eye in desperation, looking down the length of his body to the desk where Domino had settled into his chair.

The don steepled his fingers before him as a sinister grin tugged at his mouth.

Badou huffed out a breath as he felt himself getting tired. The plug slid a little deeper. The hard rubber opened him up a little more and the smooth surface entered him with ease, aided by the generous smearing of lubricant.

The rubber gag muffled his grunts, leaving him to breathe hard through his nose as he concentrated on relaxing. He had to relax, damn it. He could feel the sweat pooling on his forehead, see it glistening on his chest as he strained to lower himself as slowly as possible. His dick didn’t seem to mind, though, and had recovered from the fright of the whip. It lazed off to the side, rubbing against his inner thigh. Shit, he could learn to like this.

He couldn’t see how much further he had to go, but it felt like his ass was being stretched beyond his limits. He had to be close. It had to be almost in. The long, smooth incline of the cone-shaped tip would end and he could relax around the smaller base.

Fuck.

He hissed, biting into the ball and wishing for a cigarette. It was going in too easily. The plug slid against his asshole, his insides seeming to welcome the foreign shape and his cock betrayed him as it grew hard between his legs. His legs twitched and the plug snapped inside. His asshole closed around the thin root of the plug and the pain and discomfort suddenly disappeared, leaving Badou gasping.

He shifted in his seat, feeling his ass cheeks propped open by the red base and he had trouble sitting comfortably.

The shifting lens of a video camera met his gaze, recording every inch of Badou’s discomfort and stopping his anger in its tracks. Mounted on a tripod and carefully aimed, Badou knew it had caught everything. Shit, talk about blackmail.

His breathing sounded loud in his ears as he shifted his attention from the camera to Domino. He was completely fucked and Domino was in charge. Well, if this is what he had to do to live to see tomorrow, then he supposed it would be alright.

“Comfortable?” the question came on a breeze of cool smoke that curled through the air.

Badou tilted his head and shifted in his seat.

“Then we can continue,” Domino grinned, making a show of withdrawing something from the drawer. From Badou’s vantage point it looked like a black box adorned with a dial and dangerous-looking red button crowning the centre. Domino’s finger moved, pushing the red switch that triggered the vibrator perched inside the redheaded smoker.

Badou arched from his seat, jerking with renewed energy, arching up—up!—UP! But no matter where he twisted his hips, the throbbing vibration was there. He wrenched against the leather straps. The plug buzzed inside him, warming his insides and triggering parts of him that enjoyed it. He mewled around the gag, choking in surprise when the vibration suddenly stopped.

Badou’s writhing body ground to a halt, half-in the air and he panted heavily, waiting for it to come back. In and out he breathed, but the vibrator was silent and he cautiously, he slowly lowered himself to the chair. Once seated, he rocked lightly against the wooden surface, bowing his head in delicious shame.

Domino chuckled from his position behind the desk and inhaled the last of his cigarette. “You’re enjoying this too much,” he grinned. His eyes were dark and heavy, watching Badou like a hawk as he stroked himself through his trousers.

Badou stopped squirming and looked down to his lap. His dick stood at attention, arching up toward his abdomen as the rosy head peeked from under the foreskin. Badou focused on it for a second, and then the button clicked and the plug sprang to life once more.

The vibration throbbed against his insides, stroking Badou with blissful numbness and he writhed about on the seat. His thighs were still bright red with long, angry welts and Badou rubbed them, desperate for some contact with his neglected dick.

He leaned his head back against the chair, staring blindly at the ceiling as the vibrator fucked at his insides. He could feel Domino playing with the controls; cranking it up to maddening speeds, and then down to a satisfying purr that softened his will to resist. He squeezed his ass around the intrusion, bearing down on the rubber thickness. His clenching sphincter sucked hard on the base of the plug and the more he thrashed about, the more Domino fucked with the controls, keeping him from the edge of release.

He’d never been so hard in his life! His cock burned; it was heavy and hard as a fucking rock. It was so unfair. He glared at Domino for a moment as the plug thrummed down so low he could barely feel it. If that asshole was going to keep fucking around with him, he’d have to finish this himself. He looked down at his neglected dick and decided on a plan of action.

Coordinating his plan became difficult as the rubber pulsed faster against his insides. A shiver raced up his spine and he tentatively lifted his leg. The strap held his ankle tight, but he twisted his hips until his dick rubbed against his inner thigh, cool against the hot welts that marred his soft skin. Badou jerked forward as the contact tore a moan from deep in his chest.

He quickly recovered and held his breath as he bowed forward, willing his cock to cooperate as he raised his other leg. He watched with trembling anticipation as he managed to trap his dick between his thighs and squeezed his knees together. He settled down into the chair, squeezing his eye shut and mewling as he gently rubbed his legs together.

The red butt plug hummed in his ass and Badou arched off the seat, twitching his hips as he ground his legs together. Fuckfuckfuck! He rose awkwardly and found the perfect friction. His moans turned to gasps for more as the plug kicked on high, vibrating wildly and sending sparks of white across his vision.

Badou mewled pathetically and thrust his hips upward, clenching his thighs together. The chair creaked as he arched violently, moaning hard as tingles of release fired across his groin. The first crest of orgasm rolled through him, hitting like a tidal wave. It washed over him; wave after wave after wave, and he screamed around the gag, thrashing against his bonds as he twisted his thighs together, coming across his burning skin and leaking hot come on the floor.

Badou’s voice cracked as he gasped for breath. The vibrator retreated to a dull hum, and then – thank god – stopped entirely. It was a delightful annoyance that filled him and Badou relaxed into the chair. Sticky come leaked between his thighs and dripped down his calves. He bowed forward, heaving for breath as he watched the puddle of shame form around his chair. He’d never come so hard before and his mind felt a bit blank. He stared blindly at the floor before the sound of a lighter drew his attention to Domino.

The don had two cigarettes in his mouth and he loosened the gag, letting the pained smoker lick his lips and cough once or twice before offering him a cigarette.

He could have cursed Domino out, calling him a bastard and sick and anything else that would have fit, but his need overrode those instincts and he pursed his lips, accepting the cigarette and drawing heavily of its thick, delicious smoke. Exhaling with a heady sigh, Badou flicked his eyes up to his tormentor.

Domino stood before him, looking prim and proper in his suit. Evidence of his own release glinted on his hand as he took a drag of his cigarette and Badou watched it drip along his wrist. Domino smirked. “I think we’re even, now.”

Badou looked back to the camera that was still pointed his way. The red light was off, but he knew it had served its purpose. “Heh, yeah, I guess we are…” He knew when someone had him by the balls, and he just wanted to get the fuck out of there and ensure that the sadistic bastard didn’t try anything new with him. He dropped his gaze, looking to his lap and the sticky mess splashed across his thighs. Despite how embarrassed he felt, he couldn’t quash the inkling of enjoyment that clung to his experience. It went beyond simply coming – a porno and a tube of lotion could achieve the same results. He inhaled a puff of smoke, feeling his nerves calm as the nicotine worked its way into his veins. He didn’t want to dwell on his enjoyment too much.

Domino loosened the leather bonds and Badou flexed his hands experimentally, willing the blood to rush back so he could make a proper fist. He tried wiping the come from his thighs, but gave up as the pins and needles-feeling began to spread through his fingertips and he instead stretched his legs and tried to stand.

Domino watched in sick interest as Badou bent to retrieve his ripped clothing from the floor. He extended his hand, waiting for Badou to withdraw the camera from his pocket and hand it over. Once he had popped the back open, exposing the film, he chuckled to himself and he returned to his desk. He ignored Badou as the redhead slipped out of his office, waddling as quickly as he could.

Badou raced through the building and out to the street, pulling on the torn clothing and holding the edges together as he hobbled down the street. He hoped he could get to his apartment without running into anybody he knew. After losing his camera with any saleable pictures in it, he was back to square one. With any luck, Haine would have some work he could get in on that didn’t involve being humiliated.

He’d ask the pale bastard, just as soon as he found some clothes and managed to get the plug out of his ass.


End file.
